Troops: Sea Siren
Sea sirens are kind of the rivals of shadow stalkers. When either attacker or defender has any boosts, sanc, forge or dragon in the march, the shadow stalkers have 100 more speed than the sea sirens. However, when marched with a abyssal dragon, the sea sirens get a +25% boost to all its attributes. This also affect its forge equipment. The Sea Siren stats the game uses when it calculates the boost given to a forge equpment, is the +25% stat. This makes it possible to get equipment that boosts the speed of the sea siren so that it is higher than the speed of a shadow stalker with high level equipment of the same type. Having the highest speed in the battle can help a lot, as it gives you the first strike ability. In game message when introduced to the game Onderzoekers geloofden dat de Abyssal Palaces onthaal waren. Ze kan zeker nagaan van een beschaving daar ooit floreerde, bleken de uiteen lang voor want onbewoond te zijn. De elementen zijn immers verval en watergelijmd en er kon geen bewijsmateriaal worden gevonden om de datacon te worden dat daar zijn zijn recolonisatie actief is gemaakt. Dat is ze vond gevonden werden. One day a merchant ship coming to deliver a restock of goods and resources to an Abyssal Palace were surprised to discover that the city was empty. When the Abyssal Dragon surfaced to meet the oncoming ship, no one came to greet the ship's crew. Streets once crowded with citizens were deserted. Work had been left uncompleted; food had been left partially uneaten. Confused and afraid, a few crew members volunteered to return to the Abyssal Palace to search for the missing population. When they too did not return, the crew grew even more concerned and conflicted. Many wished to return to the safety of the shores but others were hesitant to leave the rest of their crew behind. Sensing that the ship was descending into panic, one woman stepped forward to take charge. She rallied the crew to return to the Abyssal Palace. It wasn't long before a soft, ethereal song began to fill the air. But despite the beauty of the melody, the woman watched in horror as one by one her crew members dove into the ocean. When she felt herself too moving towards the dark water, she acted fast. She tore pieces of cloth off a nearby bucket and jammed the pieces in her ears to block the sound of the music. Then, after grabbing her remaining crew members and tying them to the nearest sturdy object, she waited. When creatures resembling a woman-sea monster hybrid rose out of the water, the woman stepped forward to confront them. After some discussion with the humanoid creatures, the woman was able to reason with the Sea Sirens, as she learned they were called, and save the rest of her crew. She convinced the angry Sea Sirens, who had been inhabiting the Abyssal Palaces during the centuries the Abyssal Dragons had been submerged in the depths, to cease their attacks and join her. Thus began Atlanteans interactions with the Sea Sirens. Beautiful but ferocious and difficult to befriend, the Sea Siren is Atlantis' newest troop! March Sea Sirens with your Abyssal Dragon to receive a 25% boost to the Sea Siren's combat stats (Speed, Melee, Range, Ranged Attack, Life, and Defense)! Resist Shadow Stalkers with the Sea Siren's special ability - a 50% reduction of damage received by Shadow Stalkers! Look out for events and exciting ways to get your hands on these deadly maidens! Visit the Dragons of Atlantis Forums under the "News and Announcements" section to see the Sea Siren's stats and learn more information on this newest troop! Category:Article stubs Category:Troops Category:Elite Troops Category:Melee/Defense Troops Category:Speed Troops Category:Exclusive Troops Category:Abyssal Outpost